The Truth Beneath The Lies
by babylove969
Summary: Andy is in an abusive relationship with Luke. She hides it from everyone at 15, but when it takes a turn for the worse who will she go running to for protection? What will Sam do when he finds out what has been so wrong with Andy all these months? WARNINGS: SWEARING AND DOMESTIC ABUSE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Andy stood there looking in the mirror in the bathroom of the house she and Luke owned. All she could see was the black and blue mark on her right cheek bone and the bottom of her eye. She never thought her life would go this way, especially with Luke. He was supposed to be the safe choice the right choice. He was supposed to never hurt her. He was a good cop and he loved his job. He was always working late for cases and took on extra cases even though he didn't need any. He was supposed to be the right choice and now she was starting to wonder if he really was. She swore to herself three weeks ago that she wouldn't be _that_ girl and she was not going to let this happen. She wasn't going to be the stupid rookie who hooked up with a detective and got her heart broken. She wasn't going to be the joke of the precinct. As far as they were all concerned her and Luke's relationship was perfect. The sad part was up until three weeks ago it was.

_Flashback_

_Andy was on her way back home to speak with Luke. She couldn't believe that he had cheated on her with Jo. He had told her that he went out to his cabin for the night to get some fresh air and heal. He had just gotten out of the hospital not too long ago and Andy could see he was getting a little antsy. When he had said he was going to the cabin she didn't even think twice. She just told him to go and have some fun and relax. She told him that she could tell he needed some time away after everything. She was understanding and encouraging towards him. Now she finds out that he not only didn't go to the cabin, but instead went to the hotel for a sting operation. Not that that wasn't bad enough he also slept with Jo while she was worried for him. Andy was furious that he had cheated on her. They were supposed to be getting married and here he was sleeping around with his partner who was also his ex. She was so mad she was shaking. She couldn't believe this was happening he wasn't supposed to be like this. He was a good man and a great detective. This couldn't be happening to her right now. She pulled up in front of the house she shared with Luke and got out. She couldn't believe she was actually going to have to have this conversation. He was the one man she thought she wouldn't have to worry about something like this. She didn't even go back to the station she just took one of the unmarked cars they had used to transport the witness to drive home. _

_She walked into the house and went looking for Luke. She saw him in the living room cleaning._

"_Hey you're back earlier than I expected. How did it go?"_

"_Is it true?" Andy's tone was serious and anger was clear all throughout it._

"_Is what true?"_

"_Jo did you sleep with her?"_

"_What? Who told you that?"_

"_Friday you said you went to the cabin. Yet she has a pack of matches from Friday that she got from the same hotel you forgot your credit card at. So don't you even try to deny it, because she already told me after I figured it out."_

"_Andy it's not like that. She called me to help out with a surveillance operation at the hotel. I told her I wasn't cleared for duty yet, but she said I was allowed to sit in a room. So I went and I told you I was going to the cabin, because I knew you would worry. Listen to me it was a mistake and I regret it ever happened. I didn't tell you, because I knew this is how you would react."_

"_Oh so it's my fault you went and lied to me."_

"_I'm not saying that, but let's be honest here I'm not the only one that has done this. You were with Swarek while we were dating and I forgave you for it."_

"_I didn't sleep with him."_

"_You still cheated on me with him."_

"_We weren't even serious. You slept with Jo while we were engaged. It's completely different."_

"_Were engaged?"_

"_You don't seriously think I'm still marrying you. You slept with Jo, your partner, a person were both work with and now I look like the idiot. How is this going to look at work when everyone finds out?"_

"_No one has to know. I can make Jo transfer to a different station. We can work this out. We love each other. I made a horrible mistake and I can make this right again."_

"_We can't. I can't trust you."_

_Luke went and moved closer to Andy as he spoke._

"_Yes you can. I'm still the same person as I've always been. I made a huge stupid mistake, but it's one that I can make better. I'll have Jo leave and then things can go back to how it used to be. Just tell me what you want from me and I'll do it."_

"_I don't… I don't know right now. I'm upset and I'm hurt. You slept with her and then you come back home to sleep with me. How do you think that makes me feel?"_

"_The same way it made me feel after you cheated on me with Swarek. You're not an innocent victim here you did the exact same thing on me. I'm willing to work on this and try to fix the problem. Which is more than I can say for you."_

"_What is that supposed to mean?"_

"_You cheated on me with Swarek and yet you still ride around with him every day practically."_

"_He's my partner."_

"_He doesn't have to be. You could have been assigned a new one. You didn't have to keep being his partner. You cheated on me with him and now you spend all this time with him in that car doing God knows what."_

"_We're working that's what we are doing."_

"_Well at least I'm trying to fix the wrongs I have made. I said I would get Jo transferred and she's my partner. Unlike you I want to make this work."_

"_I never said I didn't, but you slept with her. How am I supposed to just act like that never happened?"_

"_You could at least try. We can get past this, but only if you're willing."_

"_I'm not saying I don't love you. I do, I just can't believe this is happening. She didn't even regret what she did. She told me and had this smug look on her face. I have to work with her and she knows that she got me."_

"_I told you I'll have her transferred. If I tell her to she'll do it. We can put this all behind us. I only want you. I love you Andy not her."_

_Andy closed her eyes she needed a minute to try and get her mind together. She wanted to believe Luke she really did. The problem was she didn't know what to do. She was tired and confused and all she wanted to do was just lie down and sleep. She swore to herself that she would never be with a cheater and yet here she was actually thinking about giving Luke a second chance. He wasn't like everyone else though, he was sweet and gentle and caring. He made a mistake should she hold that against him forever? She could run from this just like she always does when things get rough or she could stay and work through it. _

"_I'm tired I just want to go to bed right now. Tomorrow is your first day back so tell Jo to get a transfer. We can try and work this out. For right now though I just want to sleep."_

"_Okay let's get some sleep."_

_Andy just gave a nod and headed down to the bedroom to get changed. Luke followed behind her with a small smile on his face._

_End of Flashback_

It had been three weeks since that night and Jo was still there. Luke said he had told her to put in for a transfer, but she was still there. Andy didn't know if he did actually tell her or if she just refused to do it. They still worked long hours together and Luke was still just as friendly as he had been. Her friends and Sam could tell that something was bothering her, but she just told them she was fine, that everything was great. Sam didn't believe her for a second. He could always tell when she was lying. He was her partner after all and had been for the last eight months; he knew her better than anyone even Luke. He knew something was wrong with her the moment she came in. He was always attentive to her. He just knew what mood she was in and what she needed. Part of her wished she had that type of connection with Luke. Sam was just her partners though, so she assumed that was what it was like with all partners.

The last three weeks had been a little rocky with her and Luke. They argued about Jo still being there and how they acted together. Luke just told her that she was just being jealous and paranoid. Tonight things had been taken to a different level. They had been fighting about Jo and Sam. He wanted her to get a new partner and stay away from Sam. Andy had argued back that he was still with Jo and he said that she was waiting for a transfer to be cleared. The argument had gotten so intense she was now supporting a bruise on her face. He had gotten in her face, screaming at her about Sam and her "relationship". She had put her hand on his chest and gently pushed him back out of her face. That was when he had punched her on the right side of her face. At first she was stunned at what had just happened. Not only had Luke cheated on her he just punched her. The look on Luke's face could tell that he was shocked at what he had done. He immediately had started to apologise for what he had done. He once again had convinced Andy to not leave him and they had gone to bed. Now it was the morning and she had to go to work with this new bruise on her face. She didn't know what she was going to do. She couldn't use make-up; her cover up wouldn't even cover the darkness of the bruise. She needed to come up with a lie to tell everyone at work about it. She couldn't tell anyone the truth that Luke had hit her. She wasn't going to be that girl, she wasn't going to tell anyone that Luke had not only cheated on her, but had hit her. She wasn't going to be a victim and if she was no one was going to find out about it, especially Sam. The worst part was she had to go into work and speak with Sargent Best about getting a new partner. She didn't even know what she was going to say. He wasn't just going to let her change partners on a whim. Luke had made it clear to her that she needed to get rid of Sam. Andy could understand partially why he didn't want them riding together. She didn't want him with Jo and he didn't want her with Sam for the same reason. She didn't want to change partners, but Luke had made a valid point. She wanted to work on their relationship and try to make things go back to how they used to be.

She left the bathroom and grabbed her things so she could head out to work. She took the time to try and come up with some kind of believable lie she could tell about not only her bruise, but not working with Sam. She got into the station and headed into the locker room to get changed. Of course Traci and Gail were already in there. Once they saw her face the questions started.

"What the hell happened to you?" Gail asked

"Are you alright?" Traci asked

"I'm fine it's nothing. Luke and I had a few drinks last night and by a few I mean I got hammered. I didn't realise he was in the kitchen with me and I had turned around he had a cupboard open. I walked right into it when I turned around. Has to be one of the lamest things I have ever done."

Andy said with a smile on her face. She was trying to play it off as if nothing had happened.

"You are so never going to hear the end of that." Gail laughed

"Ya I know. I couldn't believe it this morning when I got up. I had no idea I had hit it that hard, but I guess that's what happens when you're drunk." Andy laughed

"Sam is going to tease you about that you know." Traci said

"That's okay I'll just remind him how he got caught by a rookie." Andy joked back.

"Ya he's never going to let that go." Traci said, "I'll see you in parade."

"Yup" Andy said to her two friends leaving the locker room. Andy got dressed quickly she still had to speak to Best about getting a new partner. She still didn't know what she was going to say, but all she could do was hope it was enough. She got dressed and headed over to Sargent Best's office. She knocked and waited until he waved her in.

"You alright McNally?"

"Oh ya I'm fine. Just had one too many shots of tequila last night and walked into a cupboard door."

"You need to be careful. A woman walking around with bruising in a police station we all tend to think the same thing. What can I do for you?"

"I was actually looking to see if I could partner with someone else for a while."

"You and Swarek not getting along?"

"No we are. It's just we've been riding together for eight months roughly now and I thought it would be good to switch it up. Each officer does things differently I thought it would be good to learn from another one as well. You learn different things from each partner."

Best seemed to think about it for a moment. Andy couldn't help, but feel like he was trying to decide if he should believe her or not.

"Okay I can partner you with another officer for a while."

"Great thanks Sarg."

"See you in parade in five minutes."

Andy gave a smile and a nod to that. She headed out of the office and made her way down to the parade room. She was hoping she could get through the day without having to see Sam. Fate though, had other plans. He was down in the bullpen watching her in Best's office. The second she came out and started to head towards the parade room he was right behind her.

"McNally." Sam called out in his stern voice. She turned around and sure enough his face showed everything that he was thinking.

"Yes sir?" Andy said in a soft voice. She knew she had to lie to Sam, but that just wasn't easy for her to do. Sam raised his eye brows for a second at the sound in her voice. Not only that, it had been a while since she called him Sir. They were partners; he was no longer her training officer.

"Where'd the bruise come from?"

"It's nothing. Luke and I had a few drinks last night and I walked into a kitchen cupboard that he had opened. I was busy doing something in the kitchen and I didn't notice he was in there with me. So I turned around and I walked right into it." Andy said trying to sound very blasé about the whole thing.

Lying to other people wasn't easy, but Andy could do it fairly well. She had gotten better over the months of working this job. Lying to Sam though, that was a whole other demon, one that she had yet to nail down. He could just always tell when she was lying to him. It was frustrating, but even worse was the strong desire in her to talk to him about her problems. It was taking everything in her in that moment not to just spill her guts to him. She knew he would just sit there and listen and when she was done he would make her feel better. That was the whole thing behind the blackout night. She had killed a man and Luke was too busy digging up bodies to even drive her home. Sam was there for her when it happened; he was there in the locker room before she went home. He was even there when she needed a distraction. He made her feel safe and wanted. In those few moments everything in the world was all okay and she could feel like she could breathe again. Sure enough Sam didn't look like she believed her at all.

"A cupboard huh"

"Yup"

"That must be a weird shape cupboard to leave a bruise like that."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't know what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the bruise on your cheek there that looks exactly like you've been punched."

"Sam I walked into a cupboard door. I was drunk."

"I've been a cop a lot longer than you McNally. So you can fool your little rookie friends, but you can't fool me. I can't even tell you how many times I've heard that exact sentence from a woman getting pushed around by her old man. I don't believe it from them and I don't believe it now."

"Sam I'm dating Luke not some gang banger or drunk. Its Luke he would never lay a hand on me and you know that. I'm not some battered wife; I just had too much tequila last night that's all."

Sam just gave a slow nod, clearly not buying any of this for a minute.

"What did you talk to Best about?"

Andy was about to come up with another lie when she heard her name being called from behind her.

"Andy."

Andy and Sam both turned their attentions to Luke, who was behind Andy.

"Hey you were gone this morning when I got up."

"Ya Jo called me in for a case. Did you talk to Best yet?"

"I did ya. I was just on my way to parade so I should get going."

"Alright I'll see you tonight."

Luke walked away and didn't notice the look that Sam was giving him. It was no secret that Sam didn't really like Luke. It wasn't that he was a bad cop, he was a great detective. The problem Sam had with him was that each year he would pick a new rookie to sleep with. He always led them on and then dumped them when something better came along. Sure with Andy it was different they were engaged and living together, but still Sam didn't like it. Luke was all about his work and he always put that ahead of Andy's needs. He didn't comfort her when she killed a man; he wasn't there to protect her when she got shot. When she went undercover with him at the mermaid lounge he didn't even talk to Andy to make her feel comfortable and like she could do it. It was the opposite in fact, she felt like he believed this was too much for her to handle, which put doubts in her that Sam had to correct.

Before Sam could say anymore Andy walked away and into the parade room. Sam had no choice, but to follow. The day was about to start and at least he could speak to her in the car. They were partners after all and he was going to get to the bottom of this. Sam sat in the back next to Oliver as Best went over any news he had for today. He was right at the end when he spoke up about partners.

"Alright there's a slight change up in partners. Epstein and Swarek you'll be riding together and Shaw and McNally you'll be riding together. Serve, Protect and get out there."

Sam looked over at Oliver when Best said that they would be switching partners. Oliver just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know anything about this either. Oliver leaned over at whispered to Sam before getting up.

"I'll keep her safe." He got up and called out to Andy. "Alright McNally it's you and me. Let's get out there."

Sam watched as Andy walked out of the room behind Oliver. She didn't even look at him as she left. Sam now knew that she had asked Best to change partners this morning. Judging by what Luke said this morning, Sam had no doubt that this had to of been his idea. Dov walked over to Sam with an eager ready to please look. It wasn't that Sam didn't like Dov; it was just that he wasn't Andy.

"I'm ready whenever you are sir."

"Head out to the car, I'll be there in a few minutes." Sam said as he got up.

He had to speak to Luke to see what the hell is going on here. He went over to the D's office and saw that Luke and Jo were in the room cuddled up by the computer. Sam was seriously starting to get a bad feeling about this whole situation. There was no reason for Luke to be letting Jo get so close and comfortable around him. He opened the door and got their attention.

"Comfy"

"What do you want Swarek?" Luke asked.

"Well let's see. My partner has been acting completely different for the past three weeks. She comes in this morning with a bruise, talks to Best and now she's not my partner anymore and she won't even look at me. Care to tell me what the hell is going on."

"If she doesn't want to be your partner anymore then that's her decision."

"Her decision all of a sudden." Sam clearly didn't believe a single word Luke was saying.

"We talked about it. She asked how I felt about it and I told her. She felt that for our relationship it would be best if she had a new partner. One she didn't make out with while we were dating."

"You mean you were jealous and couldn't put it behind you. I told you nothing happened. You want her home safe at night? I keep her safe on shift so she can go home safe at night. She has been my partner for eight months. I have been there through her highs and lows. I was the one that was there when she needed someone, not you. Maybe you should stop focusing on your job and start focusing on what she needs."

"I'm a homicide detective. I don't get a say in what cases I get. When I get the call I go regardless of what is going on at the time. I love her and she knows that."

"You love her eh. That's why you're up her all cozy with this one, your ex –girlfriend."

"Yes Jo is my ex, we were partners and we dated. That's all in the past. We're up here working on a case."

"Before Jo was here you worked normal hours. Now that she is here you're all of a sudden working long hours and extra cases. You put a ring on my partner's finger and the second Jo shows up, you're never around anymore. She might not see it, but I do."

"Nothing is going on between us." Luke said

"If I was her I'd be more concerned that she's wearing the engagement ring that Luke used with me." Jo said with a smirk on her face. Luke closed his eyes and looked over at Jo. Clearly he wasn't impressed that she had just said that to Sam of all people.

"What?"

Sam couldn't believe what he had just heard. There was no way that Luke used an old engagement ring to purpose to Andy.

"It's just a ring. I bought it and Jo said no. I put it in my lock box, but Andy found it when she went for the gun. It doesn't matter how I purposed, or where the ring came from. All that matters is that Andy said yes."

"She doesn't know that you kept an old engagement ring and then gave it to her." Sam couldn't believe this. Yes it was just a ring, but it was an engagement ring. It was supposed to mean something personal. That ring was the one he bought for Jo, it was meant for her not Andy.

"It doesn't mean anything, it's just a ring. I love her and she loves me. It's not my fault that you can't accept that fact. She wanted a new partner and now you can leave us alone. Now if you don't mind I have work to do." Luke said as he turned his attention back over to the computer screen.

Sam couldn't believe this was going on. He stormed out of the office and headed outside to the car. He knew that Luke could be an ass and inconsiderate, but he never expect this. He talked Andy into getting a different partner, because he was insecure and jealous. Now she was out there with Oliver, which wasn't too bad at least he would keep her safe. That wasn't the point though, she was his to protect and keep safe. Now he was going to be constantly worried about her. To top it all off it looked like Luke was the one doing the cheating. He was too comfortable with Jo, plus he gave Andy her engagement ring. That was wrong on so many levels he didn't even know where to start. He got outside and went over to the cruiser that Dov was sitting by. He took the keys from him and got into the driver seat as Dov went into the passenger seat. As he turned the car on and pulled out into the street, all Sam could think about was that it was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three months, three long horrible months. That's how long it had been since Sam had been assigned a new partner. In the course of those months he had barely even spoken to Andy. The only time he did was when it was about a case. She kept everything to a professional level and never once did she go to the Penny. Sam knew something was wrong, horribly wrong with her, but he couldn't figure it out yet. He had talked to Oliver, Jerry and the other rookies, but they didn't understand it either. The other rookies just figured she was busy with Luke and wedding plans. Sam knew better though, and so did Jerry and Oliver. They had been doing this job longer; they knew when something was wrong they could just feel it. Oliver had tried to get Andy to talk to him while they were working, but she just kept saying she was fine. Oliver knew she wasn't fine. Over the course of three months he had personally witnessed her changing. She didn't talk all day long, she barely ate, she appeared to be sore and stiff some days. The worst of it were her eyes; they didn't have that shine or spark in them that they used to. Her eyes looked exhausted and dead. Something was going on and Sam was reaching the end of his limit.

Jo was still working at the station apparently awaiting a transfer, but Sam knew there was never going to be one. She was always flirting and touching Luke and even worse was that Luke allowed it and even joined in. Sometimes he would do it right in front of Andy, but she always blew it off as them being partners. Sam knew that if Andy didn't talk to him soon; he was going to blow up. He was only a few days away from beating it out of Callaghan. He wanted his partner back, he wanted his Andy back.

Andy couldn't believe how her life had turned upside down in the last four months. It all started when she found out that Luke had cheated on her with Jo, then three weeks later Luke had hit her for the first time. Since then it had been three months and she was getting deeper and deeper into this depression. Luke was in control of everything. He didn't even want to see her around Sam little lone speak to him. The only time she did speak with him was when it was about work and that was it. She knew that he could tell something was wrong with her. It was Sam she was talking about after all. He was always able to read her like an open book. Oliver was always asking her how she was doing and how everything with Luke was. She had been able to fool the rookies, but she knew she couldn't keep fooling the seniors for much longer.

The last three months had only gotten worse. Luke was now hitting her almost every day. When he was stressed at work he would drink and take it out on her. She had caught him and Jo sleeping together in their bed more than once. For everything in Andy she didn't know why she stayed. She was a cop for crying out loud, she dealt with domestics at work all the time. Yet here she was staying with a man that was abusing and cheating on her. She knew she needed to leave and help, but she couldn't bring herself to face the humiliation of it all. Luke was on his way home and Andy was busying herself cleaning the kitchen. This was how she spent her down time now, cleaning. She never went out with her friends or over to the Penny. Luke didn't like her being around Sam and he was always at the Penny. Andy knew she couldn't keep this up, that something had to change. The problem was she really didn't have the courage in her to leave Luke. There were just too many unknowns that were involved. Who would she call? Where would she stay? How would she handle work? How would she keep safe? There were too many questions and not enough answers. Her heart stopped when the front door opened.

Andy turned to see Luke coming into the house and he didn't look happy at all. He had been working extra cases and each one was putting more and more stress on him. Causing a chain reaction of putting more and more bruises on her. She put on a smile on her face and went over to him.

"Hey how was work?"

She tried to sound happy and caring, but recently she found herself having a harder time faking it. Luke didn't look happy to see her at all and Andy knew that tonight was going to be a bad night. Luke made his way into the living room with Andy following behind him. She was fidgeting with her hands; when Luke was like this she didn't know what to do. She knew he would soon start to yell and push her around, that was how it always started. Tonight though, it seemed so different.

"Luke what's going on? Did something happen at work?"

"You're boyfriend came to speak with me today."

"My boyfriend?" Andy was confused as to what Luke was talking about.

"Swarek. Came up to me on my way out. He wanted to talk about you. He demanded for me to tell him what is going on with you and me. I told you not to talk to him." Luke's voice was low and full of anger. Andy couldn't stop the slight tremble in her body as Luke moved closer to her.

"I haven't spoken to him. The only time I have ever talked to him was about work that's it. I swear to you I haven't said anything to him or anyone. Oliver and Jerry they know something is wrong, they can tell. I haven't been hanging around any of them for months now. People are going to talk about it."

"They don't ask me what's wrong. They know everything is just fine with me. It's you that's the problem. You can't seem to do anything right. You are nothing but a weak, pathetic, worthless idiot."

"Luke please just calm down. I can talk to Sam and tell him to leave you alone. I can fix this."

"It's all because of you that anything needs to be fixed. You are going to transfer out of fifteen and into a new division, one that I choose."

"No. Those are my friends, my family I'm not leaving them."

Luke got right in front of Andy's face.

"You will do as I tell you."

"I'm not transferring. You don't get to be mad about Sam when you're still sleeping with Jo!" Andy yelled back into Luke's face.

She knew that was a huge mistake, but she didn't care she was so angry. Luke acted like he has never done anything wrong. He was cheating on her with Jo, in their bed. Yet he was upset that Sam asked him if she was okay. She felt the punch before her mind even registered it was being thrown. The strength behind the punch made her stumble back, but before she even had the chance to defend herself another hit her. Luke kept hitting her as she stumbled back. He punched her face, and stomach with everything he had. Luke was beyond furious with her and Andy knew the second the words came out of her mouth she would be in trouble. Another hard punch to her face sent her spirally back; her left arm and face smashed into the mirror on the wall behind her. Andy fell down onto the ground, but that didn't stop Luke. He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her back onto her feet and threw more punches. When Andy couldn't take it anymore she collapsed onto the ground and Luke just started to kick her instead. She put her hands up to cover her already bleeding face, which only resulted in her hurting her wrist. After what felt like forever Luke stepped back from her.

The room was silent for a few moments. The only thing that could be heard was Luke's heavy breathing, Andy's whimpers of pain and the pitter patter of the rain on the roof. Everything in her hurt. She could feel the blood going down her face and on her arm from the broken mirror. She didn't even know if she could move.

"I'm going to take a shower, Jo will be here soon. So until she leaves you can go sit outside and I'll come get you when we're done."

That was all Luke said. There was no "Are you okay?" no "I'm sorry" just go sit outside in the rain while I cheat on you. Andy heard Luke leave and walk down towards the bathroom. Andy knew whether she liked it or not she had to get up. She tried to take a deep breath, but it only resulted in more pain. Andy figured she must have a bruised rib, which wouldn't have been the first time in the past three months. She forced herself to get up and push through the pain. She knew that if Luke came out of the shower and she was still there on the floor more problems would come her way. She forced her body to move to the front door where she slid her runners on. She grabbed the sweater that was by the door and put it on. It hurt like hell, but she only had a black sports bra on. She needed the sweater to at least help fight off the cold and cover herself up. She opened the door and went outside.

It was pouring rain out. There was only a small porch for the house and it barely covered her from the rain. She could still feel the wind going through her small sweater and she knew in that moment that she needed help. She didn't want to reach out to anyone, but she had to. Tonight Luke could have very well killed her. Regardless of the humiliation and shame she was feeling she had to turn to someone. In that moment though, she knew there was only one person she wanted to reach out to. There was only one person who would make her feel safe. There was only one person she wanted to be held by. So taking a breath to try and get the courage and nerve up; she closed her eyes and when she opened them she headed out into the storm.

Sam was sitting at home just watching some TV, though he couldn't actually tell you what was on the TV. His mind kept replaying the conversation he had with Callaghan before he left the station. Sam only meant to speak to him as a concerned friend and all he got from Callaghan was annoyance and rage. The problem Sam was having was that he knew Callaghan was a phony. Sure he seemed like a sweet and caring guy, but Sam knew that he was just a dog. Callaghan had a different rookie each year since he had been with fifteen. Each year he would hook up with the hottest rookie and then leave her heartbroken when he was finished with her, which was always when a new rookie showed up. Sam would never deny that Callaghan was a good detective. He was, he did his job and took it very seriously. The problem was he was obsessed with his work. Work always came first to him and when Andy started to get serious with him Sam had a bad feeling. He always thought Andy deserved better. She didn't deserve to play second to anyone, but especially a job. It was why he never felt guilty about the blackout. He was there for Andy when she needed someone. She had just killed a man and Callaghan wouldn't even take the night off to be with her. She needed comfort and someone to just be with her. So when she showed up at his door he gave her just that. His only regret for that night was letting her leave.

Sam's thoughts were interrupted by the small knock at his front door. He almost didn't hear it over the rain. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV off; he wasn't actually watching it so there really was no point in having it on. He got up and headed over to his front door. There was nothing in the world that could have prepared him for what he saw on the other side. There in the pouring rain, was Andy. She was soaking wet, had bruising on her face starting to come through and blood running down her face and neck. He could see her shaking and in that moment he really didn't know what it was from. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. For the last three months he knew something was wrong, but he never truly believed it would be this. She didn't even need to tell him anything he already knew this was from Luke.

When his mind and body got back on the same page he went over to her and gently pulled her into a hug. It felt so good to have her in his again. Andy let her eyes close as she felt Sam's warm, strong arms around her. In that single gesture the tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Come on you need to get inside."

Without letting her go Sam moved them inside and closed the door behind them. She was soaking wet and shivering so bad he almost wasn't able to hold on to her. He guided her over to the couch and gently sat her down on it. He bent down so he was eye level with her and began to take in the damage. She had blood coming down her left cheek and blood coming down the right side of her face. On her right side of her face there were small cuts and from what Sam could see held glass in some of them. There was bruising starting to come through and he could see she would have a nasty black eye as well as three other bruises. Her lips held a slight tint of blue in them from being in the storm. They didn't live very far apart only a fifteen minute drive, half hour walk and obviously she had walked in this storm. He moved his eyes downward and saw that on the left sleeve of the jacket there was some fade blood.

"Andy look at me honey. I need you to take your sweater off. There's blood on it and you're soaking wet. You're gonna get sick we need to get you dry."

Andy moved her hands up to the zipper, but she was shaking so much she couldn't get them to work. Sam moved his hands over to the zipper so he could pull it down. He thought her face was bad, it was nothing compared to her torso. When he unzipped her sweater he immediately saw her stomach and ribs. There was bruising there from a week ago it looked like, plus new bruises starting to come through. Sam couldn't believe this. He was pissed off with Luke and pissed off at himself for letting this go for so long. He should have just confronted her months ago, but instead he let her have space.

"Oh honey. Its okay, everything will be okay. Let's get this off and get you looked at."

Andy didn't even respond she was in too much pain and so exhausted she didn't have anything in her to give. Sam slowly began to remove the sweater one arm at a time. He started with the right one, considering there was no blood he figured it wouldn't be injured and he was right. Though, the movement of pulling her arm out clearly hurt Andy. He made sure he apologized every time he heard her whimper. The left arm was a different story. When he pulled the sweater down so he wouldn't have to move her left arm too much, there was blood all over it. Her forearm had cuts in it, just like her face did. There were glass in most of them and Sam knew it would hurt to take them out. He put the sweater down on the ground and tried to catch his breath. He needed to stay calm, Andy needed him to be calm, but he was having a really hard time doing that. He wanted to go over there and beat the shit out of Luke, he didn't care if it cost him his badge. Andy was shivering even more now and Sam knew he needed to focus and get her some help. He grabbed the blanket off from the back of the couch and put it over her.

"I'm going to get you a shirt to wear. I'll be right back."

Andy gave him a small nod and he headed down to his bedroom. Once he grabbed a shirt he went into the bathroom to find the first aid kit. He knew Andy needed to go to the hospital, but right now he wanted to see about getting some of the glass out. He knew that once the glass was out it wouldn't hurt as much. Before he left the bathroom he grabbed his phone and dialed. After the fourth ring the person answered.

"Detective Barber."

"Jerry I need you to grab Oliver and get over to my place right now."

"Ah I can send Oliver he's just doing paperwork, but I'm working a case I can't leave right now."

"I don't care what you're doing this is more important. Both of you just get over here."

"Sam what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when you're here. Just hurry."

"Alright we'll be there in twenty."

Sam hung up his cell phone without saying another word. He knew he couldn't go over to arrest Luke no matter how much he wanted to. Andy needed him right now and that was more important than his homicidal urges for Luke right now. With the t-shirt and first aid kit in hand he made his way back over to the living room. Andy was still sitting down where he left her a few minutes ago. She looked exhausted and horrible. Sam forced his mind to stay focus so he could help her. He bent down in front of her so he was eye level once again.

"Andy I need to get the glass out from those cuts. It might sting a little, but once the glass is out it should start to feel better."

"I'm so tired." Andy whispered in a broken voice.

"I know sweetheart." Sam whispered back. He moved his hand up to her face to wipe some of the tears away. "Andy look at me." Andy moved her eyes so they were looking at Sam now. Sam kept his voice soft and gentle. "I know this isn't easy and I know you're terrified. I promise you after we get you all checked out, you and I are going to lie in bed and I'm going to hold you for as long as you want. I know you're tired and I want nothing more than to make all your pain go away. If I could take your pain I would. You just need to bare-with me for a little while and then I promise you can sleep as long as you want and I'll be right beside you."

"You won't leave?" Andy whispered back

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart."

"Ok"

"I'm gonna use a pair of tweezers to see about that glass. I want you to stay calm; Jerry and Oliver are on their way over here. I called them. They won't tell anyone about this, but we need to know what happened and we need to arrest who did this to you. I'm assuming this was Callaghan."

Andy gave a nod as tears started to fall once again. Sam just let out a sigh as he picked up the tweezers to try and get the glass out. He was gentle and very careful for each time he had to pick a piece of glass from her battered skin. By the time he was done there were twenty little pieces sitting in a pile on his coffee table. He just put the tweezers away when he heard his front door open. He turned his head to see Jerry and Oliver walking into the living room. Both Jerry and Oliver couldn't believe what they walked into. Sitting there on Sam's couch was a bleeding and beat up Andy. By the look on Sam's face they both knew that he was just barely controlling his rage. Oliver went over and bent down next to Sam and began to look at Andy. Jerry went and stood behind them and did the same thing.

"McNally are you okay?" Oliver asked

"I'm tired." Andy whispered

"Andy what happened?" Jerry asked in a gentle voice while he put his left hand on Sam's right shoulder.

"I'm so stupid. I'm a cop I should know better. I tell women all the time to leave her abuser and I can't even listen to myself. Some cop I am." Andy whispered

"McNally don't do that to yourself." Oliver said as he moved up off the floor and sat down on the couch beside Andy. "You haven't even been working for a year and already you're a good cop. You are not the first officer to be caught in a domestic and unfortunately you won't be the last. McNally this has nothing to do with what kind of officer you are and everything to do with what kind of man Callaghan is." Oliver said in a gentle tone, but you could hear the underlining anger. Andy was his rookie just like she was Sam's. As a senior officer and a training officer you feel like it's your job to protect the rookies more so than other officers. They were pure and in that first year a lot can happen to them that will push them to their limits. As a training officer you get close to each rookie and you develop different relationships with them. Dov and Chris were good young men that Oliver could buddy buddy with and keep them in line. Gail was a tough one and he found himself not worrying about her. Traci had Jerry and Noelle watching her back. Andy obviously had Sam keeping a close eye on her, but Oliver couldn't help the parental side coming out when Andy was concerned. Sam was one of his best friends and it was obvious how much he cared for Andy so Oliver made sure he kept a good look out for her. She also reminded him of her daughter. She was a sweet girl that would give a perp a run for his money, she was intelligent, but it was clear to him that she had abandonment issues. Oliver knew that her father was an alcoholic and her mother wasn't in the picture. That was why on the occasion when she needed it he would let his parental side come out and offer her some comfort.

"McNally Oliver is right. You can't blame yourself for this. I know this isn't easy, but can you tell us what happened?" Jerry asked

"He cheated with Jo. That was four months ago almost now. I was going to leave him, but he pointed out that I technically had cheated on him. That he let it go and I should do the same. I said he would have Jo transfer out, but that never happened."

"You cheated on Callaghan?" Jerry asked

"I wouldn't really call it cheating. We made out on the night of the blackout." Sam said

"Why didn't you tell me?" Oliver said

"Because it wasn't a big deal. She had killed someone and needed comfort and I was there. Did he give you that bruise three months ago?"

"It was an accident."

"Andy don't do that. Don't make excuses for him." Sam said

"We were fighting about Jo still being there. He told me that he didn't want you to be my partner anymore. That it wasn't fair for him to lose his partner and for me to still be with you. He was upset and he hit me. He apologised for it afterwards and for the sake of our relationship I asked for a new partner."

"Was that the last time he hit you until tonight?" Jerry asked

"No it's never been like this though. It's roughly once a week sometimes more depending on the cases he has. When he gets stressed that's usually when it happens."

"Why was tonight different?" Oliver asked

Andy looked down she didn't want Sam to see her eyes. If he did then he would know that the conversation he had with Luke earlier was why she was so hurt. Sam let out a sigh sometimes he really was too smart for his own good.

"It's because of me. After shift I spoke to Callaghan about you. I told him I would get to the bottom of what's been going on. I figured he was cheating on you with Jo, but I never thought it was anything like this."

"He called you my boyfriend. He wanted me to transfer out of fifteen and I told him no. We yelled and then he hit me. When he was done he told me he was going to shower that Jo was coming over. He said for me to go sit outside and wait until they were done. Everything hurts and I just want to sleep and not wake up until this is some distance nightmare."

Jerry and Oliver were looking at Sam the whole time that Andy was talking. They could see him barely restraining himself. He was beyond furious and as a result he was shaking. It was a smart thing for Sam to call them, because if he had gone to get Luke they would be arresting Sam for homicide.

"Sam can I talk to you for a second." Jerry said to Sam as he made his way over into the kitchen. Sam looked over at Oliver and he gave a nod letting him know that he would be here for Andy. Sam got up and followed Jerry into the kitchen. They made sure to keep their voices low so they wouldn't be heard.

"You need to calm down Sam."

"This is my fault she's like this. If I hadn't waited so long to go to her I might have been able to stop this. If I hadn't fought with Callaghan today he wouldn't have done this to her."

"Do you hear yourself? It doesn't matter if it was tonight or in three weeks from now this would have happened. You know that. Callaghan is abusing her you know how that goes. This isn't your fault. This is Callaghan's fault. The conversation you two had doesn't matter. McNally needs you to stay calm right now. I know you're pissed, but you need to get a grip on yourself. She needs you Sam."

"I know." Sam let out a sigh "I know"

"I'm going to take Oliver with me to Callaghan's and arrest him. We'll keep this quiet and do everything ourselves. You take Andy to the hospital and get her cleared. I'll call you with updates and let me know what injuries she has."

Sam just gave a nod and headed back out into the living room to see Oliver with his arm around Andy. Sam bent down in front of Andy again as he spoke.

"Sweetheart Jerry and Oliver are going to handle Callaghan. We need to go to the hospital and get you looked at."

"I don't need a hospital."

"I know you don't like hospital, but we need to go. I'll be there the whole time I promise. I won't leave you alone."

"Think of it this way McNally the sooner you get checked out the sooner you can sleep." Oliver said

Andy just gave a slight nod. Oliver stood up so he was standing by Jerry.

"Okay let's get that shirt on you and we can head out." Sam said.

Sam stood up and grabbed the shirt that was sitting on the arm rest of the couch. He gently took the blanket off from around her shoulders and the others in the room for the first time could see the true extent of her injuries. Jerry just shook his head at the bruising that covered Andy's body. Sam slowly and carefully got the shirt on Andy without causing too much pain.

"Where's your umbrella brother?" Oliver asked

"In the front closest."

Oliver went to the front closest to get the umbrella out of it. The last thing Andy needed was getting sick from the rain. Based on her wet jeans and hair she had already been out in the rain.

"Keys?" Jerry asked

Sam pointed to his keys and cell phone on the kitchen table. Jerry went over and grabbed both of them. He handed Sam his cell phone, which he pocketed, and Jerry held onto the keys so he could lock up and open Sam's truck. Oliver came back into the room and waited until they were ready to leave. Sam went over to the chair in the room to grab his jacket that he had thrown there when he got home. After putting on his jacket he went back over to Andy.

"Come here sweetheart." Sam went and picked up Andy bridal style and the three men heard the small whimper that escaped her lips. Jerry picked up the blanket that was on the couch and put it over Andy before they all headed out. Oliver went out first he opened the umbrella and when Sam came out he put it over him and Andy. Jerry came out last and after he locked the door he jogged to the truck so he could open the passenger door. Sam put Andy in the passenger seat and put the seatbelt on her. He then shut the door and took his keys from Jerry as Oliver put the umbrella in the back seat.

"Call me when you have that bastard in custody." Sam said

"I will. Just take care of McNally and we'll worry about the rest." Jerry said

Sam just gave a nod and headed around to the driver side of the truck as Oliver and Jerry went to the squad car. They took off in the direction of Callaghan's house and Sam drove in the direction of the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Five hours later Sam and Andy were walking back through the front door of Sam's house. Sam was not happy that Andy refused to stay in the hospital overnight for observations. He wanted her to make sure she was okay, but Andy was stubborn and if she didn't want to stay in the hospital he knew he couldn't make her. Once inside Sam took in the sight of Andy. She looked dead on her feet, her lips still held a slight tint of blue, the bruising on her face and arms were black and ugly, she had stitches on the side of her head and on her right cheek. Sam could tell she was in a great deal of pain and he found himself struggling with his anger. The only thing stopping Sam from going over to Callaghan in the station and beating him to death, was Andy. If it wasn't for her he would be going to jail for murder. He couldn't go after Callaghan though, Andy needed him and he wasn't going to let her down. He was still waiting for Jerry to call him and let him know what was going on with Callaghan. He thought about calling him, but between everything at the hospital he just didn't have the time to call. Right now he needed to focus on Andy and not what was going on with Callaghan.

"Andy do you want to talk about what happened?" Sam asked in a gentle voice.

"No. I'm so tired and cold I just want to shower and sleep for days."

"Andy your body can't handle a shower right now. You're in too much pain."

"I'm so cold. I just want to be warm and get the dried blood off from my skin Sam." Andy said with the most depressing eyes Sam had ever seen.

"Ok I have an idea. Just hang on a second."

Sam headed down his hall and went into the bathroom. He turned the water on in the tub making sure it was hot, but not too hot. He went under his bathroom and grabbed a bottle of bubble bath; it was left over from a past girlfriend. He poured some of the strawberry scented liquid into the water and returned it to its original place. He then went into his bedroom to grab a pair of sweatpants and a clean shirt. He placed them in the bathroom and when the tub was full he turned the water off. He walked back into the living room to find Andy was still standing in the same spot where he left her. He went up beside Andy and gently placed an arm around her waist.

"Come on I got something that will make you feel better."

Sam guided Andy down the hall and into the bathroom. She couldn't help the smile on her face as she saw that he had gotten her a bubble bath all ready, even clean clothes. Andy placed her head on Sam's shoulder.

"Thank you"

"You'll never have to thank me partner. I'm sorry I didn't protect you from him."

"Sam this isn't your fault. I should have told you from the start."

"It's not your fault either Andy. Tonight is the start of a new day. Jerry and Oliver I'm sure will call me soon to tell me what is going on. For right now you need to relax and let me do the worrying. Are you ok moving around or do you need some help?"

"I'll be fine, but if the pain gets to be too much I'll call you."

Sam gave Andy a small smile.

"I'll be in the living room if you need me. If you're not out in an hour I'm coming to get you. I don't want you falling asleep in my bathroom."

"Ok"

Sam left and closed the door behind him. Once the door was closed Andy slowly got undressed. It wasn't easy due to the pain in her ribs and her wrist, but she was able to do so without crying in pain. The doctor at the hospital had given her a prescription for some pain medication and Andy was sure once they wore off she would be feeling the full extent of her injuries. Andy slowly descended into the hot, bubbly water. It felt amazing against her cold and battered skin and she couldn't help the small moan escape her mouth. She sat back and let her head rest against the back of the tub as she closed her eyes.

Sam went out into the living room and sat down on the couch. He couldn't believe everything that had happened in the few short hours since he had gotten home from work. He never thought his night would ever go this way, but given the end result he was glad that they did. If Andy had never gotten hurt by Callaghan tonight she would have never shown up on his doorstep. Sam would never wish any harm to come to Andy, but he couldn't say that he wasn't relieved that tonight had happened. At least now Andy would be safe from Callaghan and she could start to heal from his abuse. It was twenty minutes later when there was a knock on his front door. Sam got up off the couch and opened his front door, only to find Jerry and Oliver standing there. Sam walked out onto his front porch and closed the door behind him.

"I don't want her to hear this just yet." Sam said

"Where is she?" Oliver asked

"She's taking a bath to warm up."

"What happened at the hospital?" Jerry asked as he leaned his back against the railing.

"We just got back not even thirty minutes ago. I was going to call you if I hadn't heard from you soon. The doctor took pictures of all her injuries and he documented everything. She had a broken rib and three cracked ribs. Her right wrist is sprained and had to be in a brace for six weeks. She took ten stitches to the left side of her head by her hair line and seven stitches to her right cheek. She's covered in small cuts from the mirror and bruises. The doctor gave her a prescription for some pain medication and she isn't allowed back to work for at least six weeks."

"Holy shit." Oliver whispered

"We went and arrested Callaghan. He was at the house and Jo was there with him." Jerry said

"We walked in on them having sex in the same bed he shares with McNally." Oliver said anger present in his voice.

"Don't suppose we can arrest her for conspiracy." Sam said

"We can't no, but Callaghan did fall and hit his head while we brought him to the car. He's going to be supporting a very nasty black eye by morning." Oliver said

"Well that's a shame." Sam said sarcastically

"Jo wasn't too happy about it, but I don't see her staying around at the station for much longer. I really can be horrible to work with." Jerry said

"If she's smart she'll get the hell out of our area and go across town. When you got him to the station did anyone see you?" Sam said

"That's where it got a little tricky. Diaz and Epstein were working booking for some overtime tonight. They asked why Callaghan was being arrested and we told them that it was a training exercise." Jerry said

"Did they buy it?"

"Not at first, but once we put Callaghan in a holding cell we spoke to Frank about what happened. He was pissed and out of protection of McNally and the division's reputation he told Diaz and Epstein about a training exercise. He made sure they understood that under no circumstances could they talk to Callaghan or even go near him. He also told them that if they ever said anything about this to anyone they would be looking for a new job. So they won't be talking." Oliver said

"Alright so now what?"

"Frank is going to handle Callaghan. We processed him and did all the paperwork ourselves and filed them with him. He wanted to read through them and try and come up with a quiet way to deal with this. He's most likely going to speak to the D.A and get Callaghan to take a deal so this stays on the down low. If that doesn't work then none of us will have a choice this will have to go public with a trial." Jerry said

"Hopefully it won't come down to that." Oliver said

"Andy's strong she'll get through this regardless of how it goes. At least for now she is safe and he's in jail where he belongs." Sam said

"How are you holding up brother?" Oliver asked

Sam let out a sigh as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm pissed, but Andy's all that matters right now. I would love to beat Callaghan into a coma, but that's not going to happen. Andy needs support, she needs me and I'm not going to let her down. I just wish I had done something sooner."

"Sam you know as well as the rest of us that when it comes to domestics. If the woman refuses to talk about it there's nothing you can do. Andy kept quiet and tried to go on like nothing was wrong. What happened tonight is horrible, but at least she is safe now. Focus on that." Jerry said

"We'll get her through this. She is a tough girl. She had to be with growing up with her dad she made it through that and she will make it through this. She's a fighter and she doesn't know how to be anything else. If my daughter grows up to be half the woman Andy is then I'll have done something right." Oliver said

Sam was about to say something back when his front door opened. Andy had gotten out of the tub and when she couldn't find Sam anywhere she decided to check out front. She didn't expect to find Jerry and Oliver there with him though. She was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt that she tied up in the back so it fit better. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she looked dead on her feet.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" Andy asked Sam

"They came by to let me know what happened with Callaghan. How are you feeling?"

"I'm not cold anymore so that's a plus. What happened with Luke?"

"He's at the station. We went by the house and arrested him. We had to tell Frank about what happened. We needed this to be kept quiet and Frank was going to notice one of his detectives in a holding cell. He said for you to take as much time that you needed. He's going to do everything he can to keep this quiet." Jerry said

"So what happens now?"

"Now you just rest up and get better. We need our number one rookie back as soon as possible." Oliver said

"He's right, because you are the only one that remembers exactly what we drink. Plus you're really good at paperwork." Sam said with a smile.

"What's wrong Dov can't remember what you like in your coffee?"

"No he can't. It's amazing in three months you would think he would have it nailed down by now. Don't even get me started on his handwriting and none stop talking."

"I talk a lot."

"Ya, but when you talk it's about something. He just rambles about nothing all day."

"Not to mention he's very eager to please. Every day it's like it's his first day on the job. Any type of crime he's all over it. On second thought don't hurry back. The longer you are away the longer I get to work with someone else and Sam gets stuck with Epstein." Oliver said with a smile.

"I think I need to talk to Frank about getting a new rookie. I heard Diaz is good, nice and quiet, does what he is told. I need someone there to just keep the seat warm for when my partner gets back into the game." Sam said with a smirk on his face.

"I could let you borrow Traci for a little while. Just make sure you bring her back in one piece." Jerry said

"Don't worry I'll keep your girlfriend safe and sound." Sam said

"That's what I like to hear. Now if you don't mind I have a very sexy lady waiting for me back home in bed." Jerry said

"I'm sure my wife is wondering where I am. I don't call to tell her I am going to be late she usually starts to call the hospitals. Get some sleep McNally."

"Ah the perks of being married." Sam said back with a smile.

"Feel better Andy. We'll call tomorrow and check in once we know more about Callaghan." Jerry said

"Thanks guys for everything." Andy said

"We're family McNally this is what we do for family." Oliver said

Andy just gave a small smile to that. It was clear to them that she was exhausted. Jerry and Oliver headed over to their vehicles and headed off in the direction of their homes. Sam turned to Andy who was leaning against the door frame.

"Come on let's get you into bed."

"Bed sounds really good right now."

Andy pushed off the door frame and headed back into the house. Sam guided her down into the bedroom.

"You can sleep here. I'll sleep on the couch. Are you in any pain?"

"I'm fine the pain medication the doctor gave me hasn't worn off yet."

"Okay get some sleep. I'll be in the living room if you need me."

Sam went to leave the room when Andy speaking stopped him.

"Sam"

Sam turned around to face her.

"Will you stay with me?"

Sam went over to Andy and pushed some of the stray hair out of her face.

"Of course I will."

Andy gave him a small smile. She went and got into bed and Sam got in beside her. He made sure there was space in between them, but Andy had other ideas. She moved so she was able to lay her head on his chest. Sam took the hint and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Sam asked

"For being you. For the first time in four months I feel safe again. I forgot how safe you make me feel just by being around you. Tonight when I was outside I knew I needed help. You were the only person that came to my mind. I didn't even think about anyone else. I just had to come see you. You always know what to do or to say to make me feel better."

Sam placed a kiss to the top of Andy's head and held her closer to him.

"I'll always be here for you no matter what. We'll get through this together and one day this will all be a distant memory."

"With you there I know I'll get through this."

"Get some sleep sweetheart. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Andy closed her eyes and let the exhaustion take over her. Sam just laid there running his hand over her back. He felt her breathing even out and he knew she was fast asleep. It was only when he knew she was asleep did he gather the courage to utter the words that he had wanted to tell her for months now.

"I love you Andy McNally."

Sam knew the next few months weren't going to be easy for either of them, but he was going to be there for her through all of it. Tonight was just the first night of many that would follow. Andy was back at Sam's side and they would push through this and make it. They were partners after all; partners on many different levels and together they could do anything. With that thought in his mind Sam closed his eyes and fell asleep with the woman he loves in his arms.

The End


End file.
